


These Little Things

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case was solved and for once it didn't haunt their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge November 2012.  
> Prompt: You never know

"You know, for someone like you it shouldn't have taken that much time to discover the truth." 

"I don't know." she watched his shoulders shrug innocently. 

The case hadn't been anything like ones from last week. They definately found it refreshing. 

"So the butterflies surrounded you just by accident?" she asked, eyes twinkling. 

"It may had happened by their own free will." his innocent smile didn't fool her. 

"I liked it." 

"Sure you did." 

"And she too liked." 

His surprised expression didn't go unnoticed. 

"Who?" 

"You know who." she winked and left him sitting on the hood of his tiny, funny car. 

She was right. Patrick Jane knew that. And he was glad Teresa liked butterflies surrounded Jane. He smiled a true, bright smile. 

~For the smallest  
In this world,  
You never know  
Where sunshine may take them~

**Author's Note:**

> The small lines at the end are mine


End file.
